


proud of you - craquaria

by dizzymisssally



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Smut, cis girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzymisssally/pseuds/dizzymisssally
Summary: hi, so I wrote something and I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to post it, and I’m still not sure about it. I want to say that: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE so please, be nice about it. Also: This is the first fanfiction that I wrote. Please give me some feedback and I may add a part2 or I may delete this and pretend that it never existed. Enjoy! - silly sally





	1. proud of you - part1

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so I wrote something and I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea to post it, and I’m still not sure about it. I want to say that: ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE so please, be nice about it. Also: This is the first fanfiction that I wrote. Please give me some feedback and I may add a part2 or I may delete this and pretend that it never existed. Enjoy! - silly sally

Brianna almost ran into the locker room. She was so angry at herself, but more than angry, she was dissapointed. She didn’t want to speak to her coach, her friends, or her girlfriend… She just wanted to be alone. She stripped out of her kimono and let the cold water wash her body, her face and her hair. She failed. She lost. Of course she did, she didn’t even know how she went so far into the semi finals. Brianna wrapped a towel around her body and was about to get dressed when her girlfriend walked into the locker room. “Hey…” Aquaria said in a whisper, but Brianna heard her. “Not now, Aquaria.” Brianna wasn’t facing her. “I jus… I’m sorry that… It’s just that I…” Aquaria never knew what to say in situations like this. “Not. Now.” Brianna said it again. She finally looked at Aquaria. “Please, Aquaria. Leave.”

“I’m still proud of you” Aquaria said looking into her girlfriend’s eyes. Aquaria stepped closer to Brianna and wrapped her arms around the other girl’s neck.

“I know you don’t want me here right now but I had to make sure you knew that I’m still proud of you, no matter what.” Brianna took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around Aquaria’s waist. She was being so stupid, how could she feel like a loser when she had the most amazing girlfriend? Aquaria rested her head on Brianna’s shoulder “I love you, B.” Brianna smiled and hugged her tighter “I love you too, baby.” It was all she managed to say, she was feeling so bad a few minutes ago but now her heart was beating so fast and she was so happy to be holding Aquaria in her arms.

Aquaria started to place a few kisses on Brianna’s neck “Have I told you how hot you look when you’re fighting?” Brianna couldn’t help but laugh a little “Multiple times” She said as she pressed Aquaria against the wall and finally kissed her lips. Aquaria’s hands were fast to take the towel off the other girl’s body. “I wanna make you feel good” Aquaria said as she got down on her knees between Brianna’s legs. She placed a small kiss on Brianna’s pussy and then her tongue started to play with the other girl’s clit.

Brianna allowed her head to fall back as she moaned, resting one of her legs on Aquaria’s shoulder. Aquaria looked up and realized that her girlfriend wasn’t looking down at her. “I want you to watch me, B. Please.” She softly said. She wouldn’t have to ask twice, Brianna looked at her with a smirk on her lips “Show-off” Aquaria nodded and placed her mouth on Brianna’s clit once again. Brianna stroked Aquaria’s hair “You like it when I watch you, don’t you?” Aquaria moaned in response. Aquaria could feel Brianna’s body getting closer, so she kept the pace of her movements and added two fingers inside the other girl’s body. It didn’t take long for Brianna to come, and when she did Aquaria stood up and kissed her lips. It was a messy kiss.

Brianna’s hands were about to unzip Aquaria’s pants when Aquaria said: “N-no, B.” She stopped immediately “No?” Brianna was confused. Aquaria wanted them to keep doing what they were doing, but she had a few things in mind. “I’ll be waiting for you in the parking lot and then you’re going to drive us to my house. Okay?” Aquaria’s voice was a little bit shaky, but she was excited and Brianna could notice that. “Usually, you’re not the one to give orders” She decided to tease the other girl, but it was true, and both of them knew that. “Once we’re both at my house, I won’t be giving orders anymore.” Aquaria said as she walked out the locker room.


	2. proud of you - part2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to say thank you to every single person who encouraged me to write a second part for “proud of you”. Also: adin-a-nida (on tumblr) was the beta reader for this and I’d give her a hug if I could. This is the last part of “proud of you” so please let me know what y'all think. Make sure to read the first part before reading this. Enjoy! - silly sally.

Brianna didn’t take long to leave the locker room and meet Aquaria in the parking lot. The ride to Aquaria’s house was quiet but the sexual tension between them was only getting stronger. Once they were both inside the house, Aquaria made her way to the bedroom and Brianna followed her. Brianna closed the bedroom door behind her and almost immediatly grabbed Aquaria by the waist and pressed their bodies together “Why you didn’t let me fuck you in the locker room?” Brianna asked in a whisper as she nibbled Aquaria’s ear “Because I like to keep you waiting sometimes” She simply said. “That’s not very nice, is it?” Brianna smirked and pressed their lips together, the kiss was urgent, but in a soft way. 

Brianna pulled away, still smirking, and sat down on the edge of the bed staring at her girlfriend. Aquaria was still standing with a confused look on her face “What?” she questioned and Brianna looked her up and down “Be nice and strip for me”. Aquaria felt her cheeks burning and her heartbeat getting faster. She knew exactly what to do, she did it before for Brianna and she liked it. Aquaria turned her back to her girlfriend and started to sway her hips, she didn’t need any music, she was the music. 

She slowly took off her shirt and threw it on the floor, she looked over her shoulder and winked at the other girl. Brianna bit her lower lip as she watched Aquaria, she could feel herself getting wetter. Aquaria unbuttoned her jeans and slipped it down her legs painfully slowly, shaking her ass as she did so. When the jeans were on the floor, she turned around to face Brianna. Aquaria was wearing lacy white panties and a black bralette, she took the bralette off staring into her girlfriend’s eyes. At this point, Brianna just wanted to run her hands all over Aquaria’s body but she was playing cool on the outside. 

Aquaria stepped closer to Brianna and pointed at her panties “I didn’t take it off cause I know you like to do it yourself” Brianna smirked as she stood up and caressed Aquaria’s cheek “You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?” Aquaria nodded “Lay down, baby” Aquaria obeyed and while she was laying there Brianna took her time to look at her girlfriend’s body “You’re the most beautiful person I have ever seen” She said as she started to plant kisses on Aquaria’s cheek “Thank you, B” Brianna kissed the other girl’s lips, they both needed each other so bad at that moment. 

Brianna started to kiss down Aquaria’s neck and collarbone pinching one of her nipples, making Aquaria moan. Brianna’s tongue played with the nipple that she had pinched and then she continued to make her way down Aquaria’s body. She placed a soft kiss on Aquaria’s panties before slipping them down her legs. Brianna’s hands were now caressing her girlfriend’s thighs “Maybe I should keep you waiting…” She teased “Please, don’t…” Aquaria pleaded looking at her girlfriend, Brianna had a smirk on her lips “Spread ‘em for me” Aquaria opened her legs immediately. Brianna started to fuck Aquaria with two of her fingers as her other hand cupped one of Aquaria’s breasts. Aquaria allowed her body to feel everything it could be feeling at that moment, she was moaning and mumbling words that even Brianna couldn’t understand. “You look so pretty like this” Brianna said and received a whine as an answer from her girlfriend “But I don’t want you to come on my fingers” She said as she took her fingers out of Aquaria’s pussy and put them on Aquaria’s mouth so she could taste herself. 

“I want you to come on my mouth” Brianna whispered as the other girl sucked on her fingers “Can you do that for me, baby?” Aquaria nodded and Brianna was quick to put her mouth where her fingers were a few seconds ago. It only took a few minutes for Aquaria to feel the orgasm run through her body. Aquaria was trying to catch her breath when Brianna kissed her lips, the kiss was calm and gentle. “You’re the only one who makes me feel good when I lose” Brianna said in a whisper, Aquaria kept her eyes closed, still coming back from her orgasm “I love you so much” Aquaria smiled and opened her eyes to look at Brianna “I love you too…” Her voice sounded a little shaky “And you should know that I will always be proud of you. No matter what.” Brianna smiled “I’ll keep that in mind, baby”.


End file.
